This invention relates to a prosthetic ankle having controlled limits of motion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,509, entitled Prosthetic Foot Having a Cantilevered Spring Heel, describes a unique prosthetic foot having enhanced flexure characteristics. To provide the best simulation of a natural foot, ankle or leg for amputees, the foot should be attached to a prosthetic ankle that also provides good flexure and controlled limits of movement.